


Encaenia

by white_hart



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_hart/pseuds/white_hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is reminiscing. Donna is more interested in the strawberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encaenia

**Author's Note:**

> Encaenia is an annual ceremony of the University of Oxford, which is followed by a garden party.

‘Garden parties. A garden, a party – wonderful things in their own right, of course, but even better when you put them together! And do you know, Donna, humans are one of only a handful of species in the entire universe ever to have made that connection? Now that’s civilisation for you. Although really, if you want true sophistication you should go to a garden party on the water planet of Aquantis. The coral gardens are quite something. Still, this really is rather pleasant.’ The Doctor paused and looked across the lawn, crowded with academics in brightly coloured gowns. He’d even managed to coax the TARDIS into divulging a set of Academy graduation robes for him; if the truth were told he was rather miffed that compared to some here – that chap over there was wearing what looked like a pale blue fringed lampshade, for instance – despite the gold sigils they really did look a little drab.   
  
Why had he never been to Oxford before? All that business in Cambridge with Romana had put him off ancient Earth universities, he supposed.  
  
‘We had garden parties on my planet, too. Of course, there the gardens really were bigger on the inside than the outside. You could spend days just looking for the tea tent. And the grass was a different colour. And the sky.’  
  
‘Yeah,’ said Donna. ‘Sounds lovely. But I bet you didn’t have strawberries, did you?’  
  
She was right, of course. And they _were_ very good strawberries.


End file.
